Ñïÿùàÿ êðàñàâèöà
by Viriena
Summary: Âñåì ïîêëîííèêàì ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ïåéðèíãîâ ñ ÑÑ ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ…


Название: Спящая красавица (мини)  
Автор: Вириена  
Пейринг: СС/??  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор  
Disclaimer: Все, что принадлежит JK Rowling именно ей и принадлежит  


Всем поклонникам разнообразных пейрингов с СС посвящается…  
  
Той ночью, когда все это случилось Гарри, Рон и Гермиона как и подобает хорошим   
ученикам отправились в библиотеку. Правда, не все ученики делают это за полночь, когда   
библиотека закрыта. Но книга понадобилась Гермионе именно сейчас и к тому же она   
была в закрытой секции. А кто бы их пустил туда днем. И вот, спрятавшись под мантией-  
неведимкой они пробирались по направлению к библиотеке, когда перед ними от стены   
неожиданно отделилась высокая темная фигура. «Снейп!» с ужасом подумали они хором.   
Фигура прошла пару неуверенных шагов и с грохотом упала на холодный каменный пол.   
Гриффиндорцы замерли, боясь пошевелиться. Фигура оставалась неподвижной.  
- Может, с ним что-то случилось? – прошептала Гермиона.  
- Ага, отравился собственными зельями. Как же, дождешься… - ответил Рон.  
- Надо посмотреть, - принял решение Гарри.  
Они медленно подкрались к распростертой неподвижной фигуре профессора   
зельеделия. Гарри протянул руку и потряс его за плечо. Никакой реакции. Тогда Гарри   
осторожно перевернул его на спину. Тело перевернулась послушно, как набитая ватой   
кукла.  
- Ой, - всхлипнула Гермиона, - Он не дышит!  
Гарри набрался смелости и прикоснулся рукой к шее профессора. Пульса не было.   
«Надо позвать Дамблдора!» Подумали они одновременно и кинулись по коридору в   
направлении кабинета директора, даже забыв на полу мантию Гарри. Профессор   
Дамблдор вышел к ним в халате, надетом поверх ночной рубашки, внимательно их   
выслушал и отправил в спальни Гриффиндора, запретив появляться на месте   
происшествия.  
Утром, как без удивления отметила неразлучная троица, за учительским столом   
профессора Снейпа не было. Когда все ученики собрались, профессор Дамблдор встал и   
сказал следующее:  
- Дорогие ученики! Я должен сообщить вам печальную новость и попросить   
вашего участия в одном очень важном деле. Наш дорогой профессор зельеделия Северус   
Снейп, - Дамблдор сделал паузу, чтобы набрать воздуха.  
- Умер, - безнадежно прошептала Гермиона.  
- Оказался под действием чрезвычайно опасного заклинания. Сейчас он находится   
в состоянии летаргического сна, который перейдет в смерть в течение ближайших десяти   
дней, - студенты начали перешептываться. И, говоря правду, далеко не все выглядели   
опечаленными. Профессор Дамблдор поднял руку, привлекая внимание, - К счастью, это   
заклинание можно снять. И мы знаем, как это сделать. Для этого, профессора Снейпа   
должен поцеловать… - Дамблдор закашлялся.  
- Тот, кто его любит. Как в сказке, - мечтательно прошептала Гермиона.  
- Тогда это безнадежно… - ответил Рон.  
- Та, или тот, кого он любит, - продолжил профессор Дамблдор, - Проблема в том,   
что Северус, - Дамблдор печально вздохнул, - Очень скрытный человек и не открывал   
никому своих сердечных тайн. Поэтому, - его голос окреп, - Мы обращаемся с просьбой   
ко всем, кто хотя бы подозревает, что Северус мог бы быть к нему не равнодушен,   
поцеловать профессора Снейпа. Его тела находится в зеленой комнате на втором этаже, -   
и Дамблдор опустился на свое место.  
- Что, - возмутился Рон, - Целовать Снепа!!! Это отвратительно!  
- Ну, это можно рассматривать как медицинскую процедуру, - возразила ему   
Гермиона, - Раз от этого зависит его жизнь.  
Идя по коридору, Гермиона мучительно думала: «Так, он всегда обращал на меня   
внимание во время уроков. Даже если это выражалось в снятии баллов. Ведь я его лучшая   
ученица. И я довольно симпатичная. Так. Ну, разница в возрасте не так уж и велика. Так.   
Следовательно, я должна попробовать» С замирающим сердцем Гермиона вошла в   
комнату, где на столе лежало тело профессора Снейпа, облаченное в его обычные черные   
одежды. Там никого не было. Видимо профессора позаботились о том, чтобы не смущать   
желающих попытаться. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, зажмурилась и прикоснулась губами   
к губам профессора зельеделия. Его губы остались холодными и неподвижными.  
«Он всегда обращал на меня внимание» - рассуждал Гарри Поттер, - «С самого   
первого курса он придирался ко мне. И в то же время постоянно спасал мою жизнь. Так   
может, придирки маскировали более глубокое чувство?! Я не прощу себя, если окажется,   
что я мог спасти его и не спас!» Гарри подошел к телу профессора, вытер губы тыльной   
стороной руки, медленно наклонился и поцеловал того. Но тело профессора оставалось   
по-прежнему безжизненным.  
«Он всегда выделял меня из прочих» - думал Драко Малфой, - «И он наш декан. Я   
должен!» - но и его поцелуй не имел силы.  
Уговаривать Рона Гарри и Гермионе пришлось вдвоем. Но они все-таки справились   
с этой задачей. Но и поцелуй Рона, как, впрочем, и Невилла, оказался бесполезен.  
Профессора Снейпа перецеловали все слизеринки, которые действительно обожали   
своего профессора, и некоторые слизеринцы. Все хаффлпафцы обоих полов – по доброте   
душевной. Все райвенкловцы – исключительно из научного любопытства.   
Гриффиндорцев на этот поступок толкнули чувство долга и добренькая Гермиона. Все   
оказалось бесполезно.   
Его поцеловали сам Дамблдор, мадам Помфри, профессор Флитвик. Даже   
профессор Трелани спустилась со своей башни и, заламывая руки и предвещая всем   
смерть, облобызала профессора зельеделия. Но и это не помогло.  
Драко вызвал совой своего отца, вспомнив сплетни о старых слизеринских   
интрижках. Люциус Малфой, брезгливо кривясь, соизволил явиться и едва прикоснуться   
губами к губам Северуса. А потом аккуратно вытер свои губы платочком. Все было   
бесполезно.  
Профессор Дамблдор, вспомнив старые сплетни о, на этот раз, грифииндорских   
интрижках, вызвал Сириуса и Люпина, вздыхая о том, что Джеймс и Лили уже не с нами.   
Но и это оказалось бесполезно.  
Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели на ступеньках парадного входа и рассуждали, кто же   
еще не целовал профессора, когда рядом аппарировала приятная женщина средних лет. Не   
писаная красавица, она принадлежала к тому типу женщин, которые с возрастом только   
хорошеют. Решительно она подошла к ребятам и спросила:  
- А где я могу найти профессора Снейпа?  
- Там, - безнадежно вздохнула Гермиона, махая рукой в сторону входа.  
- На втором этаже в зеленой комнате, - пояснил ее жест Гарри.  
- Спасибо, - кивнула женщина и решительным шагом направилась внутрь.  
- А вы, собственно, кто? – спросил ей вслед Рон.  
- Миссис Снейп, - ответила женщина, входя в дверь.  
Гиффиндорцы переглянулись, вскочили и бросились за ней. Когда они догнали ее,   
она уже входила в комнату. Обозрев все это возмущенным взглядом, она вопросительно   
уставилась на находившуюся там мадам Помфри.  
- Ах, - всхлипнула мадам Помфри, - Вы тоже пришли поцеловать нашего дорого   
Северуса?  
- Поцеловать! Дорогого! – возмутилась женщина. Решительным шагом   
направилась к его телу и, действительно, поцеловала. Тело шевельнулось, вздохнуло и   
открыло глаза.  
- А теперь, дорогой, - возмущенно заявила миссис Снейп, - Ты объяснишь, что   
значит весь этот балаган и почему ты вот уже пять дней не появляешься дома! И, надеюсь,   
твои объяснения мне понравятся!!!  



End file.
